Minecraft Hunger Games Book 1 (Youtuber Fanfic)
by Butter4Evaz
Summary: Astoria was picked to become 1 of the 24 tributes in the hunger games. Not 1, But 2 will survive in honor of Katniss and Peeta. She also might have a clue about her past. Youtubers like Bajancanadian,ASFjerome,Skydoesminnecraft . Just to name a few. Rated T for violence and other stuff. P.S Sorry if i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

(**Hi, this is my first chapter with a longer chapter, not really long.I deleted my other story because it **

**sucks. And this is a hunger games that includes youtubers who play minecraft like**

** Skydoesminecraft,Deadlox,TrueMU, Bajancanadian, and way more. And if it sucks again, I might**

** delete this as well.)**

**May the odds ever be in your favor.**

**Third person POV**

Astoria sat by the doorstep, today was the day before the reaping. She tries to remember the tributes from district

12 last year, A 18 year old boy and a 16 year old girl. They were quickly killed by the careers. She let out a sigh

. Astoria is 16 years old with dirty blonde hair, sky blue eyes, she felt a little different because she was found in the

forest. Nobody, not even herself, knows where she really came from. Her closest friend Daphne's older brother

found her lost in the forest when she was six years old.

Astoria has only a mother, she didn't have a father because when he was young, he was chosen as a tribute for the

hunger games. She felt depressed when he died in the games, but a few years later she chose the girl as her

daughter because she was so lonely.

Now back to the present.

She looked up in the night sky and all those stars, trying to remember this moment. "Tomorrow, let fate decide."

Astoria muttered. She felt really different, as if she just came here for something she can't explain. Her thoughts

were interrupted by her hunting partner, Lester. "Are you just staring on the sky again?" She came back to her

senses. "Uhh, yeah, well, again." "Feeling scared?" Astoria nodded, well just look. People are forced to murder

innocent people JUST for the entertainment. To the people of the capitol, it's fun. The districts? Pain and rebellion.

Just think about it. Lester also let out a sigh." Well, we have no choice. Let us just hope that we don't get picked."

Then something gave her a flashback.

_"Everything is going to be alright, just hang on to daddy." Then a little girl about her age feeling very scared._

_ "Remember, when some things do not go well, there must be a reason." People were screaming on top of their_

_ lungs. "Just remember." giving her something, she didn't remember what else he said or what he gave her. Then _

_everything blacked out._

End of flashback.

Astoria's POV

"Hey,hey, are you back? Hey! Are you still alive?!" I heard Lester shouting. I returned to my senses. "Finally, you

have been staring again for the past 5 minutes." Then I wondered a little, what was that thing? I let out another

sigh. "It's getting late, we should go sleep now." Lester said. He was right, I should go and sleep. Let them alone

decide who will be picked.

**Author's note.**

**HOW WAS IT?! DID IT SUCK? Sorry I feel a little nervous. Felt a little mysterious huh? Well next chapter, one of **

**the youtubers will have a POV. Ok, maybe 2, idk either. I MIGHT update at VERY RANDOM times. So let's see if I **

**can make 1 on Monday or tomorrow. BYEEEEE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I finally made another chapter, and it's a little longer, have not yet compared with the first chapter though.)**

**Astoria's POV**

I woke up in the morning and started to get ready. I just wore something simple. Then my mother had I little frown on her face "I am going to be alright mother. It's fine." I assured her. Then she regained her small smile. Ever since I was 11 years old, I've been training myself with my bow ever since. I also practice with knives and swords, nobody knows I was training. I feel a little worried, what if they call my name. Then I heard a knock at my door, there I saw Daphne at my door. "Let's go, it's time." She said.

By the time we arrived, the Peacekeepers took both of our blood. Then when we entered a lady in high heels said, "Welcome! we will pick our tributes for the 99th hunger games! May the odds ever be in your favor!" showed us the video."This could get boring." I whispered. When the video ended, just as always the lady shouted 'Ladies first!". She got out a piece of paper and shouted out.

"Daphne Greene!"

I was clearly shocked! I wouldn't dare have my friend killed. I shouted out.

"I volunteer!"

Then it was her turn to be shocked. "Why?" she muttered. Daphne had a family to care for. And me? They can take care of her. I went up the stage. "What is your name?" "Astoria Palmer."

"Okay then! The boys are next." She picked up a piece of paper and shouted out.

"Chris Olson!"

Then I saw a 18 year old bow come up the stage. Then we shaked hands. When we were about to leave for departure, Lester, Daphne, her brother, and my mom came to me. "Why would you do this for me?!" "Because you have an entire family to care for, and also please just take care of my mother. That is the only thing I need you to do." I gave her a hug. "Please, be safe." My mother felt sad. "I can't promise, but I will try." Then Lester said, "Good luck." I gave him a hug too. Then we were ready for departure.

When we entered the train, it was clearly luxurious. On the table was delicious treats and the ceiling were crystal chandeliers. Then to my surprise, someone who looks a little like Katniss entered the train. "Hello, my name is Kathy, and I will be your mentor for this year's Hunger Games." Then I tried to settle in, but everything felt a little to much. So I turned on the tv on and showed the other Districts reapings.

In the first district the girl's name was Hana and well, the boy's name was Adam and then there was a humongous crowd of girls screaming. Which was pretty annoying to my ears.

District 2's tributes were Ty and some other girl.

And about District 3? Lily was probably the only 12 year old to enter this year's Hunger Games. I felt very sorry for her, why wouldn't someone volunteer? That reminds me of Katniss and Prim.

District 4 was a Mudkip named Quentin. Don't get me started on that fish. And the girl was 15.

District 5's boy was Jason, he pretty much was startled. And the girl? Not. As if she is ready.

When it was District 6, he was brave. He volunteered for a boy his age, but the boy he volunteered for seems also shocked. I don't seem to know why. The 17 year old tribute was Mitch Hughes. And the girl was 18 years old, a year older than him. Well, he was kinda cute.

District 7 some kind of, whatever it is. His name is Jerome. I have no idea why when he volunteered, he threw is axe on the stage and shouted " I volunteer!".

And so on…

**Mitch's POV **

I was on a train when I saw another train pass by. It must be another district. But I was busy watching the other District's reaping though. But when it was District 12, the girl caught my eye . Her name was Astoria Palmer, her eyes showed determination to save her friend. My conscience tells me that she was also scared. Maybe when we meet, I can ask her why. "Hey, what are you focused on." It was just *Maya. "Wow, you must be into that girl." She let out grin. "Oh um no, I mean a little." I stammered. This is going to be quite a trip.

**Author's Note**

**YES! FINALLY IM DONE! :DDD! Btw it took me another hour and a half for this, I just hope I can make one tomorrow, or in a week, or on Monday. I also hope chapter 3 is longer, I might make an update chapter soon. So thanks for reading. Take care.**

***She was the district partner of Mitch.**


	3. Update Chapter 1

**Update Chapter:**

Just a little update to tell you. I might make another chapter on Monday. I cannot make new chapters on Tuesday. And below is the list of tributes from each district.

But before you read, the last names of the youtubers are actually made up, or some are similar to other fanfictions. But if I'm wrong again, sorry. I am mostly forgetful and I lack common sense.

I also changed the age of Lily because I got it wrong O_o.

District 1

Adam Lowe-18/Skydoesminecraft.

Hana Maurer-16

District 2

Ty Nelson-18/Deadlox

Alex White-17

District 3

Matt Nucciarone-16/Noochm.

Lily Rivera-12

District 4

Quentin Dobson-18/Huskymudkipz

Anne Hollis-17.

District 5

Jason Clarke-16/TrueMU or MinecraftUniverse

Kayla Chase-17

District 6

Mitch Hughes-17/Bajancanadian

Maya Floyd-18/District partner

District 7

Jerome Wilson-17/ASFJerome

Fauna Atkinson-18

District 8

Preston Jones-18/TBNRfrags

Amy Horton-15

District 9

Jordan Maron-17/Captainsparklez.

Astrid Farrell-16

District 10

Taylor Harris-18/Antvenom.

Allison Wade-15

District 11

Michael Brooks-18

Jade Flores-14

District 12

Astoria Palmer-16/Main Character

Chris Olson-17/District Partner

So um yeah. That is the tributes. If get a typo or something wrong just tell me and I will change it. I might make 1 tomorrow or in Wednesday or 1 week. I am really busy right now. So that is it for today, take care.

Disclaimer: I do not own the youtubers or the Hunger Games. Nor some other characters that i didn't mention.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I wasn't able to upload for several days, because there is a lot going on and I had a writer's block and 2 more stories 2 write and not a lot of time. So let's goo!**

Astoria's POV

A short time on the train seemed like years! I already felt homesick and I really miss my mother and my friends. I gave out another sigh."That was like the hundredth time you did that." It was just Chris. Then our mentor came and said, "Just to ask, do you have any skills?" "I am good with a bow." "I guess I'm good with a sword." Then Kathy let out a slight nod. "Very well." Then she went to another side of the train. Our mentor was the victor of the 93rd Annual Hunger Games, she was one of the only victors in our district who won besides Katniss and Peeta.

A short while later, we finally arrived. I felt a little relieved after.I didn't want to be staying in the train,it somehow makes me feel bored in there. As we got out of the train a lot of people were there; and they were cheering at us. Just like the other districts, as always. When I take a real look at the Capitol, it was huge! There were so many buildings. I finally felt excited for once. Then we entered one of the buildings.

A while after, my stylist Celine got me ready for the chariots. I saw Chris. Chris was wearing a black suit and a black helmet while I was wearing the same thing except it was white. "Why do we have to wear these?" I questioned my Celine who is just beside me."Just wait, for Chris his suit will be on fire while yours would be ice*."

A while later.

It was time for the tributes to ride on the chariots to represent their districts. When we showed ourselves the crowd loudly cheered at us, like we were at the star if the show. Then I saw the boy from District 5, he waved at me and I waved back. When the chariot riding ended the president was on a large stand. "Tributes, welcome! It is an honor to meet all of you. May the odds ever be in your favor!

After, I saw the same boy who waved at me came to me."You were amazing there." Then I thanked him and I went back to Chris. "Isn't that the boy you were staring at the whole time?" He asked. "Well, yes." I stuttered. I mentally slapped myself. He laughed a little. "Hey! It's not funny!" Then he stopped laughing.

Mitch's POV

When I saw Astoria, she was amazing. I could see that she had ice crystals over her while her partner has fire. After I complimented her, I could see her blushing. I felt like my face was going red when Maya interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, come on. It's time to go." I gave one last glance at Astoria then I left.

We entered another building and got to the 3rd floor. When we opened the doors I was dazzled by all those fancy décor. It was more luxurious than the train itself. I could see the look on Maya's face that she was clearly impressed. I entered my room , and saw the walls were painted black and my bed was black and white velvet. It was very different from home. I guess I have to settle in.

**Author's note.**

**Sorry that it was a little shorter than the last chapter, I am quite busy right now. At least I still manage to type out this chapter. I might make another one on Saturday or Sunday. But no one will ever know.**

***I don't really own that idea. I copied some ideas ,Chris was wearing that same suit from the movie. And for Astoria? The idea about the ice is from one of the other fanfictions on . The only difference from that story is that Astoria was wearing white.**


	5. Note

**Note:**

**Sorry guys but I can't update as often anymore it could take me days to write another chapter because there is going to be a lot of exams. Also I have a big writer's block :(. And I hardly have anytime. Sorry, but I'll try to at least make a chapter a week. Sorry again. **


End file.
